


Monster Hunters Mishap

by Fandomanon



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster Hunters fics that were previously posted on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nanomadia where Honeydew walks in

They hadn't  _meant_  for it to go that far-  _really_ , as Nano would later contest,  _we were just kissing! Wasn’t like we meant for you to see anything- and  besides, we thought you had left already!!_

 

But Honeydew  _hadn’t_  left to get food yet- well he  _had_ , but he came back to ask if Nano and Lomadia had wanted anything else to eat while he went back to the Hole Digger’s base- and when he went up the ladder (just because he’s a dwarf doesn’t mean he can’t be quiet, you know), well. It had been awkward, getting an eyeful of the two women kissing, and it didn’t go over well for him.

 

It didn’t go over well for Nano and Lomadia either, who had been having quite a nice time, Nano’s non-fluxxy hand shoved up Lomadia’s shirt while she perched in Lomadia’s lap, kissing each other quite passionately, when they were abruptly interrupted by Honeydew’s cry of dismay, and with a yelp Nano moved her hand away from Lomadia, looking rather guilty, as Lomadia’s eyes widened, and fought the urge to shove Nano out of her lap.

 

It took a few moments for them to right their clothing and hair, while Honeydew sobbed, and they could only just make out phrases like, “his little girls all grown up,” and, “he could’ve seen their naughty bits,” which made Lomadia roll her eyes, crouching down beside him to awkwardly pat his back, Nano coming to Honeydew’s other side to do the same.

 

“Calm down, calm down Honeydew, you didn’t see anything- we didn’t know you’d be back, it’s okay-  _please_  stop crying, we didn’t do anything wrong, and you acting like this isn’t helping anything-” Lomadia starts, but Honeydew only wails louder at her words, something about his failure as a father, which makes Nano snicker.

 

“‘dew, relax, would you? You  _had_  to have known- it’s not like we were making a secret of it, and you’re not our father. We’re adults, we’re allowed to kiss each other, and crying won’t change that.”

 

Honeydew finally stops sobbing, which they were thankful for, as no one likes a sad dwarf, especially not when said dwarf is Honeydew of Khaz Modan, who most people had a particular fondness for, and when he had both Lomadia and Nano apologized for, as Honeydew called it, “seeing his daughters doing adult things,” which made them both roll their eyes, but they bit their tongues, if only so they could calm him down, and get him back on track.


	2. Nano being a werecorgi

At first she brushed it off- she had gotten bitten, yes, but she had been bitten before, by far more frightening things than an overgrown  _dog,_  for fuck’s sake. And besides, the bite healed up right away- it might’ve been the flux’s influence, but as long as it healed up she hadn’t cared one way or another. _  
_

She didn’t even notice anything different about it for the longest time- she felt the same, the flux was still on her (she preferred it that way, at this point, as it was a link to mother), and she could still kick ass. So when Lomadia and Honeydew wanted to go on an adventure she leapt at the chance!

 

They decided to head back to their dimension (the Twilight Forest was great, but sleeping there caused them a bit of trouble, and they’d rather not go through that), and when they went back through the portal- well. It was night, which was surprising, not that they could tell what time it’d be when they came out, but when they all had tumbled through Nano had felt  _funny._  Like her skin itched, and it wasn’t just on the flux, but everywhere.

 

As Lomadia and Honeydew went to walk back to Lomadia’s house, Kim just stood next to the pond and portal, tensed up, as if she was waiting for something. Honeydew noticed first, pausing to turn back to her, and Lomadia followed suit, “Nano? Come on, we need to head inside- Nano, are you okay? Holy-“

 

Her expletive was cut off by the sight of Nano collapsing, shaking as she growled and grew fangs, and Honeydew and Lomadia took out their weapons, slowly moving closer to Nano with them raised defensively. After a few minutes though, Honeydew unexpectedly dropped his weapon with a squeal, running towards Nano’s huddled form.

 

“Honeydew, don’t-” Lomadia started, but it was too late. Honeydew had reached Nano, and he was still squealing as he pulled- a  _corgi?_ -from the pile of clothes, and was hugging it close to his chest while he cooed over it- her?

 

The corgi was partially purple, and squirmed in Honeydew’s arms, whining and giving Lomadia a pitiful look until she intervened, attempting to pry the dog away from Honeydew, “hey, that’s Nano- stop, she might bite you, with the way you’re holding her, she’s not a  _toy._ ”

 

Honeydew clutched at her for a moment more before setting Nano down so she could wriggle away from him, nearly hiding behind Lomadia as Honeydew cooed over how cute she was, making her reluctantly wag her tail, which made him squeal even  _louder_ , if it was possible.

 

Finally, Lomadia scooped her up gently, shaking her head, “c’mon then, it’s no use doing this outside- Honeydew, grab her clothes and items, we need to go inside before we get attacked by zombies or something else- I’ll make dinner, and then we’ll figure out what exactly is going on.”

 

By the time they had finished eating though, Nano had fallen asleep (not getting along with the cats caused a bit of a fight, which may have been a leading cause in her being so tired), so Honeydew didn’t push the issue, taking Nilesy’s bed while Nano curled up in Lomadia’s while she stayed up and tried to research. In the end it didn’t matter though, because as dawn broke Lomadia noticed a shifting in her bed, like something was growing, and when she crept over she saw that Nano was thankfully back to normal- although nude.

 

Still, she tapped on Nano’s shoulder to wake her, and averted her eyes, and wordlessly held out Nano’s clothes for her, motioning to Honeydew in the other bed, and Nano flushed (the red of her cheeks contrasted quite nicely with her flux, actually), and got dressed quickly, so they could wait until Honeydew woke up and she could explain to both of them.


End file.
